<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwasted Opportunity by bumblebi221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724133">Unwasted Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221'>bumblebi221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jimmy gives good advice, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak is sick and tired of Dean and Cas pining for each other and doing nothing about it, so he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwasted Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas watched as Dean got up from the library table. He pushed the chair back, grabbed his beer to throw out the bottle, and yawned.</p><p>“Well, Cas, I’m gonna call it a night. See you in the morning.”</p><p>“Good night, Dean.” Cas watched as Dean shuffled out of the library and down to his room. Cas sighed and turned back to his book.</p><p><em>Another wasted opportunity</em>, said a voice. Cas looked around the empty room before realizing the voice was in his head. <em>It’s me, Castiel.</em></p><p>“Jimmy?” Cas wondered aloud.</p><p>
  <em>Hey.</em>
</p><p>“What did you mean, a wasted opportunity?” Jimmy sighed. He was hoping not to have to have this conversation, but clearly Cas wasn’t going to get it on his own.</p><p>
  <em>Dean.</em>
</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>
  <em>You like him.</em>
</p><p>“Of course I like him. He’s my friend.” Cas tried to busy himself with the task at hand.</p><p>
  <em>I think you like him as more than a friend, Cas.</em>
</p><p>“What?” Cas choked.</p><p>
  <em>You heard me.</em>
</p><p>“And? So what if I do?” Cas knew he was raising his voice, and that he shouldn’t, but he was not in the mood to hear this from Jimmy.</p><p>
  <em>You should do something about it.</em>
</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>
  <em>Tell him.</em>
</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>
  <em>He likes you, too.</em>
</p><p>“How do you know?” Cas’ eyes narrowed in suspicion at the voice in his head.</p><p>
  <em>I’m a human guy. Trust me. I can tell.</em>
</p><p>“I need more proof than that before I jeopardize our friendship.”</p><p>
  <em>Have you seen the way he looks at you?</em>
</p><p>“What way?”</p><p>
  <em>Like he wants to kiss you.</em>
</p><p>“Why doesn’t he?”</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t think you want it. And he’s ashamed.</em>
</p><p>“Why is he ashamed?”</p><p>
  <em>Because you’re in the vessel of a man.</em>
</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>
  <em>It's not that he doesn't like it. He’s just unsure of how to process that.</em>
</p><p>“So what do I do?”</p><p>
  <em>Tell him.</em>
</p><p>“So you’ve said.” Cas scoffed.</p><p><em>I mean it.</em> Cas slammed the book shut and looked up.</p><p>“Okay. How do I tell him?”</p><p>
  <em>Just say how you feel, but out loud.</em>
</p><p>“You’re not being very helpful.” Jimmy gave Cas the mental equivalent of an elbow. “Hey.”</p><p>
  <em>Do you want him or not?</em> Cas sighed.
</p><p>“Yes, I want him.”</p><p>
  <em>Then listen to me. All you have to do is tell him he makes you happy. Tell him you want to spend your life with him, and that you think he’s cute. Tell him you love him.</em>
</p><p>“Is there another option, other than telling him this?”</p><p>
  <em>You could always… well, you could always just kiss him.</em>
</p><p>“Without his consent? I don’t think that would go over well.”</p><p>
  <em>Pin him to the wall, move your face close to his, tell him you’re about to kiss him, and then if he says no, back off. He won’t say no, though.</em>
</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>
  <em>Just do it, Cas.</em>
</p><p>“When?”</p><p>
  <em>Whenever you see him next.</em>
</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>
  <em>Because I am so sick of you guys doing nothing about this. Every single day I have to put up with your pining and I refuse to stand idly by anymore.</em>
</p><p>“I’m not sure whether to be grateful or offended.”</p><p>
  <em>Grateful would be nice.</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, then.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re welcome. Go get ‘em, Cas.</em>
</p><p>“I will ‘go get ‘em’, Jimmy.” Cas, feeling more confident than usual, left the library and hurried down the hall to Dean’s room. He knocked on the door and was relieved to find Dean still awake, if a little groggy. He opened the door, already in his pajamas.</p><p>“What is it, Cas?” he said, stifling a yawn. Cas’ confidence was quickly fleeing in the face of the hunter.</p><p>“I, uh…. I…”</p><p>
  <em>Do it, Cas.</em>
</p><p>“Dean, I needed to…”</p><p><em>Oh, for God’s sake. </em>Somehow, Cas was moving towards the far wall, pushing Dean up against it. Jimmy. How the human had found the strength to do that, Cas had no idea. But he had other things on his mind. Dean’s eyes were wide with confusion as he slowly, sleepily started to piece things together. <em>Say it, Cas.</em></p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>“I’m going to kiss you now.” Cas felt the tension release from Dean as he closed in. He felt Dean’s arms around him as their lips made contact. One hand still pressing Dean to the wall, the other gripping Dean’s head. It was everything Cas had ever dreamed of. Maybe more. Definitely not less. Finally, when Cas thought it would go on forever, they pulled apart. Cas searched Dean’s face in an effort to gauge his reaction, but his face was inscrutable. “Dean?” The hunter looked up, looked Cas in the eyes, and smiled. Cas did the same, mesmerized by his vivid green eyes. They were wide and soft. Cas’ eyes trailed down his face, counting each freckle, and stopping at his lips.</p><p>“Cas.” The angel’s eyes shot back up to the hunter’s.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“How… how long have you been waiting to do that?”</p><p>“Since I pulled you out of Hell. But I didn’t know I wanted to do it until a while later.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dean nodded, processing everything happening.</p><p>“I hope that wasn’t… unwanted.” Dean shook his head frantically.</p><p>“No it was definitely - definitely wanted.” He looked down and smiled, shaking his head softly.</p><p>“Oh, good.”</p><p>
  <em>I told you. Now I’m checking out before this gets awkward.</em>
</p><p>“Shut up,” said Cas, before remembering only he could hear Jimmy.</p><p>“What?” Dean’s grin faded slightly.</p><p>“Not you. Nothing. Forget about it.” Cas smiled innocently. “Can we go back to kissing now?”</p><p>“Of course,” said Dean. Cas buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, grinning like an idiot. Dean picked Cas up, carried him over to the door, kicked it closed, and brought him over to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>